Field
The present disclosure relates to an autonomous driving system mounted on a vehicle.
Background Art
DE 102012025328A1 discloses a device that determines whether or not to execute lane change based on vehicle speeds of and inter-vehicle distances of vehicles traveling in an adjacent lane when determining that a driver has an intention to perform lane change.